I'll Never Forget
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after I Will Remember You. Buffy has been having dreams about the moment that she was supposed to forget. She decides to pay Angel another visit to get some answers.


I finally got around to writing this. I really hope it's not that confusing. It's just a Bangel one shot that I thought of. Some of the dialogue was taken from Buffy World. I don't own anything. Well, I hope you guys would like it!

* * *

"_The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal." Angel explained to a very upset Buffy._

"_When?" She wondered and tried not to let her tears fall, but she knew it was a losing battle. Angel looked at the clock._

"_Another minute." Buffy couldn't stop herself from crying now._

"_A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!" She stated as the tears fell down her face._

"_We don't have a choice. It's done." He told her and really felt guilty for causing her pain._

"_How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?" This was the part that Angel really dreaded telling her, but she had a right to know._

"_You won't. No one will know but me." He said and started to feel tears of his own in his eyes._

"_Everything we did." She replied in a soft voice._

"_It never happened." Buffy shook her head. _

"_It did. It did. I know it did!" She placed her hand over his heart. "I felt your heart beat." She whispered and Angel was starting to lose the control on his emotions. _

"_Buffy…" he started to say, but she cut him off with a kiss. She pulled away and looked at the clock, realizing that the minute was almost up._

"_No! Oh god. It's not enough time." Angel was crying now as he tried to soothe her._

"_Shh, please. Please." They held each other tightly, both crying their hearts out. "Please, please." Angel continued to say as Buffy shook her head._

"_No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget." Buffy said repeatedly as Angel held her tighter. There was a flash of light and everything faded away._

_

* * *

_Buffy woke up with a start as she ran her fingers through her hair. She has been having the same dream for the past week and she was starting to think that it might be more than just a dream. She looked around and noticed that she was still in her dorm room. She let out a sigh and lay back in her bed. Buffy really wished she knew what was going on, but she had a feeling she knew who might.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Giles. It felt so real. I don't think it's just a dream. It felt like something that actually happened to me, but how is that possible? I think I would remember something like that. I have to talk to Angel. I have a feeling he knows more about this than I do." Giles took his glasses off to clean them when Buffy finished. He put them back on and thought about what she said. 

"Are you sure that is wise? Getting Angel involved?" He wondered and Buffy nodded.

"He's already involved. I just need to see him. This isn't something I wanna talk about over the phone." Giles nodded in understanding and knew that this was something Buffy had to figure out on her own. He was broken out of his reverie at the sound of Spike's voice.

"Oh, is Peaches in trouble? Are you going to beat him up? That's something I would like to see." Buffy rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"You're not coming. Why is he not chained up?" She said to Giles.

"I was sick of hearing him complain about the bloody telly. I agreed to let him stay out here if he behaved himself." He explained and Spike gave a smile. Buffy rolled her eyes again as she looked back at the vampire.

"Fine, just try to stay out of trouble until I get back." With that said, she walked out of the apartment. She would leave to LA later that night. She just really hoped that Angel would have the answers that she needed.

* * *

Buffy got off of the bus and made her way to the place where Angel worked. It hasn't been that long since she was there. She walked inside and headed to where she heard voices. She saw Angel and Cordelia sitting in the little kitchen area, but she wasn't prepared to see the other person that was with them. "Wesley?" She said and they all turned to look at her. Angel was surprised to see her again. 

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up and moved closer to her. Buffy was still shocked to see her former watcher.

"We'll get to that later. What's he doing here?" She wondered and Cordelia decided to be the one to speak up.

"The Watcher's Council fired him, so he's working with us now. I think we'll just let you two talk." She said as she grabbed Wesley's arm and pulled him up. He gave Buffy a small smile as he walked by her.

"It's good to see you again, Buffy." He told her and she nodded as she watched them leave. She looked back at Angel once they were gone.

"What happened to the other guy that was here?" Angel looked pained at her question.

"He died a little while ago." He stated and Buffy felt bad for bringing it up.

"Sorry about that." She said and Angel shrugged as he changed the subject.

"Why are you here? Is everything okay?" He got straight to the point and Buffy thought about how to start the conversation.

"This might sound crazy, but I'm here because of a dream. I've been having it since the last time I saw you and I don't know what it means. It feels too real to be a dream." Angel nodded and was curious now.

"What is it about?" He asked and Buffy took a deep breath.

"You turned human and we had one night together. It was perfect, but it didn't last. You decided that you would rather be a vampire. I know there's more to it than that, but it's still a little fuzzy. I seem to forget more of it when I wake up. Does that mean anything to you?" Buffy noticed that Angel looked paler than usual, if that was even possible. "Angel, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone and he shook his head as he looked away from her for a second.

"You weren't supposed to remember that. They took the day back." Buffy was confused now.

"What are you talking about? Are you telling me that this really happened and you did something to make me forget?" Angel nodded and Buffy didn't know what to think about that. "So, you were really human? Why would you give that up? Did you not want me?" She asked as her insecurities started to shine through.

"No, that's not it. I wanted it so much, but I knew that it wouldn't have been right. I couldn't protect you as a human, Buffy. I was useless and I wouldn't have been able to handle it if anything happened to you. I asked them to take the day back, so you wouldn't be hurt by the memories of what could have happened. I was the only one that was supposed to live with it." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away from him.

"Well, I guess they didn't want me to forget for too long." Angel didn't understand it either. He didn't understand why the Powers were causing her to dream about the time he was human. He came out of his reverie when she spoke again. "If things were different, would you have chosen to be with me?" Angel then wrapped his arms around her, without even thinking about it. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know I would have. I'm so sorry, Buffy. Things were supposed to be easier for you." Buffy laughed against his chest.

"My life will never be easy." She said and Angel just continued to hold her. She pulled away after a little while. "I should get back now. Maybe the dreams won't last. I just wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't crazy." Angel gave her a smile and then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're definitely not crazy. I love you, Buffy. I always will, no matter what happens." Buffy nodded and raised her head to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll always love you." She responded and Angel watched as she once again walked out of his life.

* * *

Weeks went by and Buffy stopped having the dreams. She soon forgot completely about Angel ever being human. She started to date a nice guy named Riley and got on with her life, but there was always something that was missing. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't seem to matter. She was finally in a real relationship, with a normal guy that really liked her. Buffy would never forget about her first love, but she was happy knowing that Angel was living his own life now. He was helping the helpless and saving lives in LA. If they were meant to be together, they would find a way. Until that happened, Buffy was happy with how things turned out. That was all that seemed to matter. 

**The End**

I think I even confused myself with this one. I just sometimes feel like writing other things besides Spuffy. I don't really mind the Buffy/Angel pairing. I just figure that I'm not as good at it. Well, any comments would really be appreciated!


End file.
